Sapphira's Journey  Weakness
by GoldenZephyr
Summary: Sapphira Kael just wanted to be with her boyfriend, or Ex-boyfriend? But then he leaves to go on an adventure, she tries to follow in his steps but will Team Magma just ruin everything? She sets off with her new friend May in hopes to fix Magma's mess.
1. Abandonment

Okay, so I'd like to list some things right off the bat. First, I may make up some Pokemon up or change some evolutions. Second, people and pokemon _die_, it happens in real life. Third, music, video games, television shows, movies, and many forms of technology that are in our world will show up in Sapphira's world. Fourth, the world I am righting about will be referred to as "Sapphira's world". Fifth, there will be a lot of time travel, magics, and parellel dimensions in later chapters, _**REALLY**_later chapters. Sixth, there may be some cameo's from the Anime and/or video games. That's all I can think of but I'll probably list some other things in the next chapter, I don't mean to sound strict or uptight (I really don't :( ) but I just want people to know some of the things that will appear in this story. Also there will be a standard disclaimer right below.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do not own any rights to mentioned technologies, Television shows, video games, movies, or music. I only reserve the rights to ideas, story plots, characters.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 - Abandonment<em>

"Alex!" I yelled at my boyfriend, angry that he had taken my Xbox controller from me. I looked up at him disapprovingly, he only grinned back.

"Sapphira!" He yelled back mockingly, he pressed random buttons on the controller and ended up failing the round of zombies for me. I got up on the couch and lunged forward towards him and knocked him over and I ended up on top of him looking furious.

He narrowed his eyes and tried to shove me off but I stayed firm in my position when he finally gave up I took a position where I was straddling him, and I refused to move. He got on his elbows and leaned forward to my face; smiling slyly he gently kissed me.

I was a bit flustered when he did so; he took that opportunity and lifted me off of him. He sat on his knees with a sad smile, "Sapphira, I need to talk with you."

I frowned when he said that, I knew there was going to be bad news. My Eevee, Ashes jumped from the top of the couch, I put my hand out for him to rub against. I sat there petting Ashes as Alex got ready to tell me the news.

"I-I'm going on my adventure in about month…" He told me quietly, we were both silent for a moment.

I bit my lip and quickly whispered, "A-a month?"

"Yes Sapph, a month. This _is_ when I turn sixteen." He stated the corners of his mouth upturned slightly.

"Well, you'll visit right?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Not for a while they're dropping me off in Littleroot." He said negatively. I stood up, and held out my hand for him. He took it and I pulled him up, which took a lot of energy because he was a lot bigger than me, he was really tall _and_ muscular.

He turned towards the door, "Where are you going?" I asked, hoping we could spend some time together.

"I'm going to train with Paul, why don't you get some studying done? I know you have that biology test tomorrow." He said simply, he grabbed his backpack from the hook near the door and left quickly obviously wanting to leave the awkward situation.

I sighed and held back my tears; I knew he would have to leave sometime but still. He would be gone for such a long time… I went back over to the couch and Ashes jumped on to my lap. I petted him for a while whilst I rethought not going for the Pokémon league challenge. I picked up the phone from the end table and dialed the schools number.

"Hello? This is the Pokémon league department." A lady answered.

I bit my lip then said, "Hello this is Sapphira Fletcher, I would like to withdraw my previous answer. I _will_ take the league challenge."

_Twenty-nine days later…_

"So Alex, what Pokémon are taking with you?" I asked curiously, we both sat on the couch watching House M.D. His arm wrapped around me.

"I was thinking Magikarp." He said jokingly, I smiled widely.

"Seriously though, which one?" I asked giggling.

"Dunno, we'll see." I frowned; disappointed that he hadn't already picked one out.

"I'd certainly like to see you pick Torchic. A fire/fighting type, you know like you hot and athletic." I complemented him.

He chuckled, "Well then, I'm getting a Torchic."

_The next day at 6:30 P.M…_

"We are here to see off one of our top students, Alex Ilexia go off on his adventure to complete the Pokémon league challenge! He will now pick from the selection of Pokémon and will give his speech." The dean of students Mr. Shiftly announced, Alex stood up from the chair he sat in and quickly picked the Pokéball for the Torchic.

He took the microphone from Mr. Shiftly and said, "I'd like to say that this is one of the happiest moments of my life. I chose Torchic because well I didn't have any idea what Pokémon I wanted, they all seem so great but Sapph told me that a Torchic would be good for me and I trust her and know that this will be a good choice now if Mr. Shiftly doesn't mind I'd like Sapph to come up and say something because without her I don't know if I would have anything to make me strive to become the best Pokémon trainer ever."

I slumped in my seat, I _hated _going and speaking publicly. And of course Mr. Shiftly said that it would be just fine for me to go up. I got up from my seat and walked towards the stage, I mouthed the words '_I hate you __so__ much!_' and he mouthed back '_Love you too!_'

I took the microphone from Alex and took a deep breath, "Well I've been dating Alex for two years now, and I know that he can do this. But not without challenge, there are so many trainers out there many of which are powerful, and then there are the even stronger gym leaders. I still believe that he can do it, because he'll have me backing him up the whole way. I'll miss him but I'll see him soon because I've rethought about going on the same challenge. So Alex, you've got your first rival!"

I smiled at him weakly, and he stared at me stupefied as the crowd cheered for us, "But what about being a doctor?"

"I can resume my studies when I finish." I retort, now frowning hurt by what he said.

"But why?" He asked, his tone more harsh. I almost winced.

"Well, I already wanted to and I also wanted be with you, to support you." He still looked at me dumbfounded. He just walked off of the stage, which made my heart shatter.

_One hour later…_

"I'm really sorry I acted like that Sapph. I just don't want you screwing your chances of becoming a doctor up." He apologized, he tried to touch me but I backed up, unsure about him. Then I immediately regretted it, we've been together for two years it just can't stop now.

"I-I have to leave now, I'm sorry." He said walking away. I stood there immobilized with fear, _Don't just let him go you idiot! Move!_

I had gotten so used to him protecting me, supporting me, I used to be strong and brave but being with him for so long had weakened me. Now I couldn't even get it together when he was leaving.

_You cradled me for so long, you protected me from fear, pain, and sadness, you let me get weak. And now you're just leaving? For me to fend for myself own after so long?_

He had closed the door, I was now on my own. I fell to my knees tears streaming down my face, "H-he's abandoning me?"

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	2. The Moonlight Pokemon!

Well, this chapter sure was longer, but still longer to write. Some battling goes on in this chapter. Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p>While on the ground crying, Ashes came up to me I looked down at him, he was a gift from Alex. The Eevee only made me cry harder at the remembrance of my last birthday when he had given me Ashes. Said Eevee looked at me with concern and love.<p>

I picked Ashes up and hugged him, "Don't worry Ashes, when _I _leave I'm taking you with me. We'll be partners, you'll protect me and I'll protect you, I promise."

"Eevee!" Ashes squeaked happily. I smiled back, then Ashes began to glow I stared in awe ate the occurrence. He was evolving! I set him down, he grew about two feet taller, his fluffy collar fur disappeared and his bushy tail replace by a slimmer one. When he stopped glowing he was Jet Black with a Yellow circle between his now red eyes and on each of his legs, his ears had a yellow stripe on them too.

"Umbreon!" Ashes said happily, my smile grew wider.

"Oh my God!" I then smiled sadly and scratched behind his ear, he always loves it when I do that. I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes; I opened the door and walked out, Ashes following.

"Should we start training?" I asked Ashes, he nodded quickly.

"Great! We might as well get in as much as possible right?" I said almost sadly, heading for the training grounds.

Paul greeted us when we entered the large gym-like room, "Hey there Sapph! I guess you're here to train you're… Wow! When did you get an Umbreon!" He yelled in surprise, I winced at the noise.

"Well, there's a long story behind that but the shorter version is that my Eevee evolved just a few minutes ago. I was surprised too!" I said, resisting the urge to smile at how stupid he looked.

"Umbre!" Ashes agreed, nodding.

"Well, that's great!" He smiled, he led me to the field and then handed me a Pokédex. I held it oddly not knowing what to do with it.

"Um… You don't know how to use a Pokédex do you?" I shook my head, I had no idea whatsoever and was a little bit embarrassed by that fact.

"Well press that button on the side." He said, probably already sweat-dropping. I looked down at the red rectangle and pressed the button and another screen slide up from behind the first one.

"Hello, please enter your trainer card." It read, I looked up at Paul hopelessly.

"Um, let me make you one… Actually let's just get ALL of things you need…" He mumbled nervously. I was certainly missing anything that I trainer would have except for a Pokémon but Ashes wasn't even trained to battle, he's just been my pet until a few minutes ago…

After a trainer card was made for me, I got a Pokéball belt, and a PokéNav. I quickly slid my new trainer card in to a slot in the Pokédex, and then it read, "Hello, Sapphira."

"There, now point the camera at your Umbreon." Paul instructed me, I held it up to Ashes who was sitting patiently.

"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body begin to glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power." I spoke out loud; I looked at Ashes and wondered exactly what that power was…

"Now," Paul interrupted my thoughts, "Press the button that says moves."

_Well that was certainly easy… Why couldn't I figure that out?_ I thought as I pressed the moves button on the screen. It switched to a screen that showed a list of moves and what they did and the general base power etcetera, etcetera. Apparently Ashes knew tackle (Duh! Even I knew that!), Tail whip, Helping hand, Sand-Attack, and… _Pursuit?_

I read the description to 'Pursuit', "If the target switches before it gets hit by the user the next Pokémon will take double damage if they are hit by the move. Baton passers will escape safely. It does normal damage when not used on a switching Pokémon."

"That could be useful…" I mused, putting the Pokédex in my pocket.

"Are you ready now?" Paul asked, arms crossed.

I sighed not really sure if Ashes could handle whatever Paul chooses to use, I nodded reluctantly, "Good, I'll be using my Gardevoir, that'll give somewhat of an advantage."

"However slim it may be…" He mumbled under his breath, I narrowed my eyes and walked over to the field and chose the side closest to the healing machine, just in case. The field was just cut grass with a white line painted line painted through the middle, and a Pokéball through the middle of that.

Paul positioned himself at the other end and called out his Gardevoir, I pulled out my Pokédex to get a little info on it, "Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. It apparently does not feel the pull of gravity as it uses its psychic powers to support itself. To protect its trainer it will expend all of its psychic energy to create a small black hole."

I gulped nervously, _it's THAT powerful? Ashes has no chance!_ I took a nervous breath before putting the Pokédex back in to my pocket, "Ashes, you're up."

Ashes strode from my side a couple yards in front of me. It took up a goofy stance which made me want to slap my forehead, Paul laughed at him. Ashes glared and took up a better offensive stance.

"You get the first move." He said, which raised my suspicion, _Why would he let me have the first move? Unless he wants to see what moves Ashes has?_

"Ashes use tail whip!" I yelled, Ashes swung his tail back and forth and the Gardevoir just laughed as did Paul. I smiled, _Guess it really does lower defense!_

"Now use Pursuit!" I yelled pointing at the Gardevoir; he rushed forward in a black blur and collided with the Gardevoir before it had time to dodge it.

"What, pursuit?" Paul yelled in surprise, "Gardevoir Magical leaf!"

The knocked over Gardevoir held up its hand and suddenly shot leaves out at Ashes, "Ashes dodge it!"

Ashes move quickly to the side but the leaves just turned and still hit him, "No! Um… Use Sand-Attack!"

Ashes quickly kicked up dirt in to the Gardevoir's face; it quickly tried to wipe it away, "Ashes, tackle it!"

Ashes charge forward in to the Psychic Pokémon, which only served to further anger it. It quickly raised its fist which suddenly set on fire and punched Ashes, which hurt him severely, "Gardevoir Fire Punch again!"

Again the Gardevoir punched Ashes, which had knocked him out. I quickly rushed over to him to see if he was okay, he had regained consciousness when I got there, "Umbre, Umbreon!"

"Oh good, you're okay!" I said relieved, Paul returned his Gardevoir and walked over to me, smiling.

"It looks like your Umbreon is pretty strong! You need to work on keeping your cool though, you totally freaked out when that magical leaf hit him and you should have used pursuit again instead of tackle, it's super effective against psychic types." He criticized, I gave him an annoyed look but then looked back down and Ashes was up again.

"Good job buddy, you were awesome." I said sincerely, even though I lost, I had to admit that was fun.

"Come by tomorrow, we can try teaching him a new move." Paul offered, I smiled at him. Then he had to ask.

"So how's Alex?" Then again I immediately felt weak.

"I-I d-don't know…" I mumbled, I quickly ran off before he could see me cry. Ashes quickly caught up with me, and then I collapsed on to the ground, I sat up and curled in to a fetal position and bawled my eyes out.

"Oh! Are you alright?" I heard somebody ask, it was a girl who had brown hair that slanted outwards and curved in at the bottom like wings, she had a green bandana that covered the top of her head and wore a red sleeveless jacket and jet black shorts. It was definitely different from my jeans and T-shirt.

"Not really, my boyfriend just left to go on his adventure and I was stupid enough to not say goodbye or even hug him." I sobbed, she had a look of understanding.

"Well, that's nothing to cry about. You'll see him again." For some this helped me to stop crying, she was being so kind.

"My name's Sapphira, but call me Sapph." I held out my hand to her.

She shook it and said, "I'm May. It's nice to meet you Sapph."

I smiled weakly, "It's nice to meet you too, May."

"How about we go get some tea for you?" May suggested.

"That would be nice." She and I stood up and I put Ashes in to his Pokéball and then we both walked towards the café that was conveniently close to the girls dormitories.

"So, are you a trainer?" May asked while we were on our way. I didn't respond for a bit, thinking of how to answer.

"Well… I guess I am. Not really a good one at that though…" I answered, looking down at the belt wrapped around my hips.

"Well I was at the assembly and you said you were taking the league challenge so I guess you kind of have to be regardless." May replied chuckling nervously, scratching the back of her head.

We continued on, having small talk for the next minute or two when reached the café. I opened the door and walked in, witnessing the mess that was the café. Tables were flipped over, chairs strewn about, and unconscious students on the ground. I quickly saw the five people in Red and black garb, a Mountain shaped 'M' on each of their outfits.

"Team Magma!" May yelled in surprise, grabbing a Pokéball off of her belt.

_Team Magma? Why would they be here at the school? _I mentally questioned, but my thoughts were cut short when May called out her Torchic, "Torchic!"

There we're three other boys who already had their Pokémon out and were currently battling against four of the Magma goons. I recognized none of the guys or their Pokémon except for a Lombre. It looked as if they were equally matched.

"Torchic use ember!" I heard May yell a command from next to me, her Torchic following her command. I quickly pulled out my Pokédex and scanned it, the Pokédex said, "Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it cannot see its surroundings."

"Mightyena, use Bite!" The Magma grunt yelled, I also scanned the Mightyena, "Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. In the wild, Mightyena live in a pack. They never defy their leader's orders. They defeat their foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork."

"Oh great, the _bite_ Pokémon using bite." I groaned, from the humorous obviousness. I watched as the battles continued, a grunt beat one of the students then the other two beat two of the grunts and then the last grunt used a Graveler which Self-destructed and beat the other two trainers.

May had beaten the grunt she was battling and moved on to the next one. Suddenly a Mightyena was charging towards me, I quickly dived to the left and dodged the oncoming attack. I grabbed Ashes' Pokéball and released him, "Ashes use tail whip then tackle!"

The moonlight Pokémon quickly swayed its tail back and forth then proceeded to tackle the Mightyena, which was too slow, "Mightyena, use Bite on that pathetic Umbreon!"

"Ashes, dodge and retaliate with sand-attack then Tackle it again!" I looked over to the guy who was battling me, he looked arrogant and glared at me with disgust.

He grabbed his last Pokéball off his belt another released the Pokémon in it, I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned it but quickly put it back after hearing it was a Numel, I could see the Pokédex entry later.

"Numel, use Ember!" The man yelled, I surprisingly growled at the man. He just smirked at me, _THAT BASTARD! TWO AGAINST ONE IS __SO__ UNFAIR!_

"Ashes, hit the Numel with pursuit!" I yelled, Ashes immediately charged forward in a black blur to hit the Numel. The Numel was knocked over but quickly stood back up again.

"Numel, ember again. Mightyena Bite!" The Numel shot fire out at Ashes before he could move out of the way.

My anger grew and I quickly yelled, "Ashes, tail whip and Pursuit!"

Ashes quickly whipped his tail and charged towards the Numel which had gotten out of the way in time.

"Again!" I yelled, worried about the Mightyena.

"Mightyena, bite!" The grunt yelled, he was too slow to hit Ashes though and the Numel still got hit. Said Numel went down and Ashes quickly attacked the Mightyena and it also went down.

Ashes quickly ran back to me, I smiled down at him, "Great job Ashes, you were so great!"

He smiled and nuzzled my hand, I returned him to let him get some rest, he looked really tired and weak. I suddenly saw that the grunt was running over, looking murderous. He suddenly punched me in the gut, I fell down and he kicked me in the head. Pain flooded my system and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I'm currently thinking of the first Pokemon Sapphira catches. Any ideas? Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Also... Review?<p> 


End file.
